Electrically-powered vehicles configured such that a rotating electric machine generates a vehicle driving force using electric power from a secondary battery mounted in a vehicle have been attracting attention. For example, as electrically-powered vehicles, hybrid vehicles, fuel cell vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like have been under development. Such electrically-powered vehicles require traveling control which can avoid excessive charging/discharging of a vehicle-mounted secondary battery and also ensure driving performance in response to a driver's request.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-109650 (PTL 1) describes a control device for a vehicle and a method for controlling a vehicle. PTL 1 describes that an upper limit value or a lower limit value of the amount of change of a torque generated by a traction motor serving as a rotating electric machine generating a vehicle driving force is set based on a limit value of output power or input power of a secondary battery and a speed of the vehicle. Thereby, it is aimed that the traction motor outputs a torque requested by a driver without causing excessive charging/discharging of the secondary battery.